The End of iCarly?
by OceanFreak819
Summary: Okay, so this starts as Neville and Missy trying to get rid of iCarly. But will all the stress and craziness go to the iCarly clan's heads? Will iCarly end because of the two stars and tech producer? Or will all end well and Neville and Missy fail? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The End of iCarly?

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I'm not THAT talented, or smart enough to produce a show. Jeez.**

**A/N: Hope you likey!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning of The End**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were about to do their webcast of _iCarly_. They had some new pictures of people, more "_Random Dancing"_, and even "_Messin' With Lewbert_" favorite videos! It was more of a flashback of previous shows.

"Okay, guys," Freddie announced. "In five, four, three, two --" he pointed to the stars.

"Hey! I'm Carly." Carly told the world.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said quickly.

"And this is _iCarly_." They both said.

"Now, to start off the show --" Carly paused. "Uh, Freddie? We aren't doing the green screen." Carly stated obviously.

"I know, Carly. I'm not doing that!" Freddie told them. After that, the "Random Dancing" sounds and effects started blaring. The video screen pulled around into view of the camera. Just then, Neville and Missy Robinson stood before them. "Hello, Carly. Sam. Freddie." Neville blanky greeted. "Hey Carly! Are you still mad about the whole thing where I tried to get rid of Sam? Because I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about that. Please forgive me!!!!" Missy wailed.

"Wha- what does that have to do with _anything?!_ And no. I don't forgive you." Carly hmphed, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I didn't think that'd work. Anyways, we're here to destroy iCarly." Missy threatened.

"No way. You can't do that!" Freddie yelled, not believing _anything_ anybody said.

"Oh yeah? Watch us." Neville cackled an evil genius' laugh, and turned off everything in the studio. And just like that, iCarly was gone. For good.

* * *

_Or was it?_

* * *

haha! my first iCarly story. What'dya think? if you hate it, that's okay too! :-) but I like my plot. It just takes a few chapters to get to the _really_ juicy part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The End of iCarly?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just my fantasies. **

**

* * *

**

Everything was still dark after Neville and Missy told them off. Freddie stared in awe at the monitor, and Carly slumped into the bean-bag chair. However, Sam didn't seem to care, because she pulled out a hot dog from the computer cart and started gnawing on it furiously. "Sam!" Carly squealed.

"What, I eat when I'm mad." Sam replied, finishing off the hot dog. The lights flickered back on. The crew didn't seem to notice much, though.

"What're we gonna do?" Freddie asked the girls, very doubtfully. He was thinking they should "tell" on Neville again. But with Missy - well - he wasn't sure. Suddenly, the "Random Dancing" lights flashed on and off, and the male voice repetitively said, "Random-dom Dancing! Random-dom Dancing!" without music playing. There was a void in the bit that the crew enjoyed doing the most. Next, the monitor swung back toward them. A lone bunny sat on the desk, with computers in the background, flashing buttons scaring him. The bunny sneezed.

"Oh, EXCUSE you, Mr. Hoppers," Neville told him, appearing into the scenery. "Hello, gang," he said to the iCarly team.

"Neville! I thought you were going to leave us alone." Carly whimpered.

"Yeah, Papperman!" Freddie tried to yell, in an attempt to sound tough.

"I. WILL. HIT. YOU." Sam growled.

"Uh huh, sure. So, here's a lil'...offer I can make you." Neville deviously snickered. Carly groaned. "You let me be a co-host on iCarly, or your show will be permanently cancelled."

"Hey! I'm the ONLY co-host around here, you skimpy techno-geek." Sam scowled.

"Not for long..." Neville smiled.

"Wait - what does Missy have to do with this?" Carly asked, hoping for a simple answer, not an elongated story.

"She's my helper. After that _miserable_ boat ride, I saw her wandering the streets, like a sad little puppy. She - " Neville was cut off by Carly.

"That's NOT what happened, Neville. Lemme guess, she contacted you on Nevilocity, and you are in the jerk business together." she thought that their motto could be, "We are Neville and Missy, and we guarantee to make your lives stink!" she half snickered at the thought.

"Ok, yeah. That's pretty much it." Neville admitted. "Oh! One more thing," he added, while petting Mr. Hoppers. "Missy and I are dating, and we plan to shut you down. TOGETHER." He cackled evilly, and shut the monitor off.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! HOW CAN THEY _DATE?!_" Carly screeched.

"Calm down, Carly. What can they really do to us?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I imagine that kid has a lot of schemes, and with Missy - who knows?" Sam added.

"SAM! You were _supposed_ to back me up. Now look what you've done!" Carly was having a conniption fit, wailing into the skies as Freddie said this.

"DATING?!" she screamed into Sam's face. "AHHHHHHHH!" In half a second, all the lights in the studio went dark once more. All you could hear was the fuzzy noise coming from Freddie's laptop indicating there was no internet connection, symbolizing that iCarly was cancelled.

Neville...and Missy...are dating.

* * *

What'dya think?


End file.
